


Yours, mine

by Ina_K



Series: Marlana-collection [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ina_K/pseuds/Ina_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of Fanart for my Femslash Exchange 2015 recipient: zopyrus - who wished to see "scene from their early relationship when Alana is pregnant".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zopyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zopyrus/gifts).



[](http://s1178.photobucket.com/user/she_flame/media/omat%20kuvat/fanart/marlana_zpsihhj1bhy.jpg.html)


End file.
